The Capitol's Favorite
by TheSeamGirl
Summary: Finnick Odair is one of the Capitol's favorite Victors. He's handsome, smart, charismatic, charming, and young. This is the story of Finnick's games, told from his POV. T for violence and my paranoia.
1. The Reaping

I'm fourteen years old. I couldn't possibly be reaped for the Hunger Games. We are a Career district, and so even if I am, there will be a volunteer. I squeeze Annie's hand as we walk to the Square. We're best friends now, practically inseparable except for classes. She's looking a bit nervous. She doesn't have any tesserae of course, but she's still eligible. She has two slips in thousands. Annie will never be picked for the Games; I'll make sure of it.

Geranium Linse, our escort, bounces out. He's followed by our Victors. There's Mags Kipling, a woman of about seventy. She hasn't given into drink or morphling, like some of the others, but she's old. Then there's Ripple Addison, a man of sixty five, followed by Wave Fuller, a fifty-something. We had a dry spell (ha! District four, a dry spell) for about twenty years, and then there's Raine Liz, Drizzle Fuller, and the victor of three years back, Naiada Greene. Most of them are addicted to alchohol or morphling, so our mentors our limited. This year, we have Naiada and Mags.

"Hello District Four! What a pleasure to be here to announce your tributes for the Sixty Fifth Hunger Games! Only ten more years till the Quarter Quell! How exciting! Now, let's introduce your Victors!" He goes through the list, telling their names, the year they won, and a blurb about them. As soon as he finishes, the mayor gives the traditional speech. Geranium goes back up to the glass bowls and winks. "So, District Four, are you ready? I think we'll do…ladies first." He sticks his grotesquely tattooed hand in the bowl and pulls out a slip. It's not Annie, it can't be Annie, and it's not her. "Brooke Tawny!" He calls out. A blonde sixteen year old walks from her section to the stage. She has a poker face on, so I can't tell whether she's excited or scared. I look over at Annie, who still looks nervous. Why would she look nervous? "Finnick Odair!"

That's not my name. That can't be my name. I know Finnick Odair, he's in my class and he's in my house and he's wearing my clothes and he's me. I am Finnick Odair. I am a tribute in the sixty-fifth Hunger Games. I feel my legs wobble up to the stage, and, as if I am outside my body, I see myself smiling and winking and mugging up to the camera. I shake hands with Brooke and hope she will not kill me, and that I will not kill her.

We go into the waiting room to be visited. My family comes in first, of course. My mother cries and my father pats me on the shoulder. I'm not that close with my family, so I know they will not suffer greatly if I die. The next person that enters the room is, of course, Annie. She's grown into a beautiful young woman, so different from the girl I met many years ago. I stand up and hug her, letting her know that I'll be safe, I'll win, just to come back to her.

"Finnick. I…I love you." I stare at her, at Annie's big brown eyes, so full of innocence. "You're like a brother to me. And more. Finnick, please, come back." I nod. .

"I will, Annie, I will. I love you too." It's the first time either of us has spoken the words to each other in this way. This will not be a goodbye. "Remember. No matter what happens, no matter how I act, or what I say, I'm doing it to win. To come home to you."

The Peacekeepers enter the room and tell me it's time to go. I peck Annie on the lips, and hold her hands in mine. "I love you."

**capitol'sfavorite**


	2. The Train Ride

**Hey! New chapter, of course. Enjoy!  
Disclaimer: NO. I DO NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES.**

Geranium, Brooke, Naiada and Mags and I board the train. I wave to the cameras that record us to see our reactions. I'm going into this game as a competitor, and smiles bring sponsors. I don't think I'll have problems with sponsors, though-I'm quite attractive, apparently. Everyone tells me that-the trainers at the center, my teachers, Annie. Attractive people never want for sponsors, if they're Careers and proficient in weapons. Geranium looks positively ecstatic at the sight of two strong competitors.

"Brooke, Finnick, your rooms are down that corridor. Dinner will be served in one hour. Feel free to change clothes, take a shower, or whatever you want! Congratulations on being reaped!" He bounces out to the sitting room. I nod to Brooke, who's starting to waver a bit because of the train's movement.

"So, Brooke, are you excited for the Games?" I ask her as we make our way to our rooms.

"I've been training for six years, of course I'm excited. _And_ I'm going to win. Here's the deal, pretty boy," she says suddenly, turning around to face me. "I'm older than you, I'm tougher than you, and I'm more determined than you. We can join up with the Careers together, but when the alliance splits, when it's free-for-all, watch your back. Don't think I don't know you're attractive. You look strong as well. But, again, I'm going to win." She opens the door to her room and enters.

As soon as she closes the door, I enter my room. It's magnificent, of course. It's from the Capitol. The bed is bigger than my whole room. It's decorated with pictures of the Capitol and past arenas. I study the arena for the second Quarter Quell-it was stunning. Of course there was that whole everything is poisonous thing. I take a confusing shower and dress in a simple green shirt with black pants. I still have some time before dinner, so I sit on my bed and think about what Brooke said to me. She's bigger than me, yes, but I've seen her at the training center. She's a good swimmer, but is not very good with weapons. She can hardly identify poisonous berries. I can take her down with a trap if need be. I made a promise to Annie: I will come home, no matter what.

Geranium knocks at my door. "Finnick, Brooke, dinner's about to start!" I pop out of my bedroom and he looks at me. "You look great, Finnick. You'll have no trouble getting sponsors in the arena." I turn and look at Brooke, who just exited her room. She's wearing a blue shirt, brown pants, and a scowl. We head to the dining room, where we are served the best food I have ever had in my life. First, there is a salad with apples, pecans, and a tangy dressing. Then, we have a warm, sweet yellow soup that Naiada tells us is made from squash. After that, we have a small chicken that, when you bite into it, releases a fruity sauce. For dessert, we have a rich chocolate cake. I'm so full by the end of it, I think I might burst. I feel sick from the food as well, but Brooke looks green. Geranium sends her to go lie down so they can figure out what I'm good at.

"So, Finnick, obviously you're going to have an easy time getting sponsors if you flirt enough. But we want to know, what can you do?" Mags asks. Her voice is surprisingly loud for such an old woman.

"I'm excellent with knots," I tell them. "I've been on boats my whole life. I'm good with knives, not so good with a bow and arrow. I can swim well, of course. And I'm great with a trident," I add as a joke. They perk up. Apparently I have some good skills.

"A trident?" Naiada asks. It's the first time I've heard her speak.

"Yeah, why?"

"Finnick, are you familiar with the 28th Hunger Games?" Mags asks me. An idea seems to be forming in all three of their heads.

"Um, that's the year Raine Liz won." She's one of our most celebrated victors. She won in three days, killing fourteen people out of twenty three.

"Yes. Finnick, in the Cornucopia for her games, she found a trident. She had been on boats her whole life, so it was just a matter of days before she won. Finnick, out of ten, how would you describe your skills with a trident?" Geranium is leaning forward in his seat now, buzzing with excitement.

"Uh…" I've been using tridents since my first expedition when I was six. My father said I had a natural talent for them. "Ten."

Naiada and Mags share a knowing smile. Geranium is grinning so hard I'm afraid his tattooed face might break into pieces. "Okay, Finnick. This is very serious." Mags says, beckoning me to sit down. "You're handsome, Finnick. If you can be charismatic enough during your chariot ride and your interview, the sponsors will be lining up for you. We will try to accumulate the money to send you a trident. When we do, wrap it around your hand with some rope or something." I nod and they dismiss me, smiling and shaking each other's hands.

I'm going to win.


	3. The Train Ride, cont

**Hey guys! New chapter! R&R please. :)**

**Disclaimer: SC is not me/though she's who I wanna be/a famous authour like her/but don't own HG, durh. **

_I don't know where I am. All I know is that the boy from district one, the monstrous one, has Annie in a tight lock. She's trying to cry out to me, but she has no breath. I try to sprint over to her and kill her attacker, but my feet won't move. The boy stabs her with his sword…_

_The girl from district nine has her. She's taunting Annie, my Annie, with a lethal looking knife. She's taking the knife and slowly dragging it across her long and perfect neck, drawing blood…_

_The girl from district two is beheading her, the boy from that district is stabbing her, Brooke is suffocating her…_

I wake up with a cry, drenched in perspiration. Mags is entering my room in her pajamas, to come check on me apparently. I sit up, supported by the goose feather pillows as she takes my hand.

"Is it a girl?" she asks me, her voice softer than before.

"Yes." I reply. "Her name is Annie. Annie Cresta. She's about my age and beautiful. Mags, I-I have to go home to her. She's my best friend."

Mags shushes me. "You'll get home, Finnick. You're young, but you'll make it." She strokes my hand once more and leaves the room.

***thecapitol'sfavorite***

My sleep is peaceful for the rest of the night. I feel well rested, so when Geranium wakes Brooke and I up, telling us it's going to be a "great big exciting day!" I immediately pop out of bed. I dress in a red tunic and white pants and head out to breakfast. It's full of rich food like last nights. I can't believe people eat like this all the time. I head for the meats, first of all, because we always have fish in District Four. I also add some potatoes and eggs and start to eat them as Geranium talks to us.

"Soon, we're going to be pulling into the station. I want you both to smile and wave at everybody, it's your very first impression on the minds of the sponsors, well, the ones that are waiting here. Then you'll go with the prep team. It's their job to make sure you look your best for the chariot ride and the interview, and, well, everything!" Geranium claps his hands.

"You won't like what they'll do to you." Naiada says in her nervous way.

"Right, but try to charm them. They know people. If you're charming to them, they'll tell their friends to sponsor you." Mags adds. "So, we're pulling in now. Go up to those windows and charm them with your smiles!"

Brooke grunts. "That'll be easy for pretty boy," she mutters. "He's always going to have sponsors." I try to ignore this as I wink and smile at the people, even though they look grotesque. They're painted unnatural skin colors, like pink or green, and have oddly colored hair. It's weird, but Geranium seems normal compared to them. I see the women pointing at me and shrieking to their friends. Yes, Brooke is right. I will have sponsors. I won't want for anything in the arena. I'll make sure of that.

**Okay, short chapter because I want to give the prep team/chariot ride their own chapter. :) Didya like it? Hate it?**


	4. Prep Time

**New chapter, enjoy! Don't think it's my best work, but ah. It's okay.  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games, no profit was made, you know the drill.**

I've been smiling at my prep team for way too long, and it's going to their heads.

They're all women, and so they are easily attracted to me. Forget the fact that I'm probably ten to twenty years younger than them, that I live in the districts, that I have a girl back home who's waiting for me to come home. I'm handsome. So they love me.

"Okay, honey, we just have one thing left and then Amphitrite will come and get you dressed!" one of the women pipes up in that silly accent of hers. I think she's Cheyenne. The one with pink skin, Nirveli, produces a container of gel that she spreads all around my face. It burns at first, and then less so.

"It's to keep you from growing facial hair in the arena," Iara says. She has dark green hair that poofs around her face and dangerously pale skin. I think she's my least favorite of the prep team because she's very touchy feely. I've had to refuse her offer of massages at least four times. "Wouldn't want that getting in the way of your success, baby!" Another thing I hate about my prep team-they give me all sorts of cute pet names. It's really hard to imagine I'll be fighting to the death in less than a week while these women are pampering me. Cheyenne wipes the goo off of my face and they circle around me. Finally, they approve me.

"You're going to be amazing, Finnick!" Nirveli pats me on the head. If only I could tell the team what I'm really thinking, to tell them that I don't want to do this, I don't want to flirt with them or anyone, I don't want to kill kids twice my size and I don't want to kill kids, period. But this is the Capitol, and I need to act like a Victor to be a Victor.

"Well, I can't do it without you beautiful ladies." I wink. This is really my first attempt at flirting, and it's not even real. "I can't imagine how the other tributes are going to look good without you."

That was exactly the right thing to say, judging by their faces. "Amphitrite will be coming in in about two minutes. Until then, just sit and relax." They all hustle out of the room, their faces flushed. I can hear them whispering about me as I pull on my robe.

"Oh, he's so cute!"

"Did you see his eyes? And they're natural! Not a touch of surgery on him!"

"I can't wait until he turns sixteen!"

This last comment came from Iara, of course. Stupid Capitol thing to say. Here I am, about to fight to the death on live television, and all she cares about is what she's going to do when I'm sixteen. I might not even turn sixteen. Of course, I've promised myself I will. I've promised my parents, my mentors, my Annie. But I haven't promised my prep team anything. Not that I'll survive, not that I'll even try. Not even an engagement ring.

My stylist enters the room, engrossed in a notebook that seems to be full of designs and pictures of me. She has her normal skin tone, but she does have purple circles stenciled around her eyes and blue spiky hair. It's a bit unnerving..._this _is the women who is in charge of my outfits? "Hello, hello, Finnick! I am Amphitrite. I'll be your stylist." She suddenly looks up from her notebook. "Oh my, you're quite handsome, hmm?" What am I supposed to say here? Yes I am, thank you very much? Actually that might be pretty close. However, Amphitrite keeps on talking. "Now, Finnick, this is my first year as a stylist. And as you know, during the chariot rides you're supposed to wear something that symbolizes your district. Like district three, technology. Right? You're district four, of course, with those beautiful sea green eyes, and district four's principal industry is fishing. However, instead of dressing you up as a shark or a merman, this year, you'll be dressed as waves! How ingenious is that! Now, when I got your picture at the reaping, I decided I need to change the colors a bit. So, here it is!"

At this point, she finally stops talking and pulls my costume out of the bag. The first thing I see is a pair of very tight shiny blue pants. I try to keep my smile on, even though I'm embarrassed. Then, she pulls a toga-type shirt out. I'd call it a tunic, but it bears half of my chest. It goes down to my knees however, so the pants aren't as embarrassing. The toga is made of soft, satiny cloth that is aqua blue when you first look at it, but on closer inspection, you see it has many colors that resemble the angry sea. If what Amphitrite says is true, it matches my eyes perfectly. I slide into the pants-they look much tighter than they feel-and the toga. She gives me a smock to cover my outfit while she does my makeup. My face is left alone except for some basic stuff that defines my features. However, she also stencils complex tattoos on my arms, which bother me.

After what feels like a long time, what with Amphitrite telling me her whole life's history and her family's, too, we're done. She takes my smock off and shows me to the mirror. I look mesmerizing, and I tell her so. She blushes down to her jewel-inlaid toes and adds some more gel in my hair. "So Finnick, when you're in the chariot, I want you to be waving to everybody and blowing kisses. Flirt with everyone. With your good looks and ah-mazing costume, you'll attract everyone in the crowd to sponsor you!"

I thank her as she escorts me to my chariot. She tells me not to mention it-must be one of those silly capitol things-and tells me to go make friends. I wave to her and head over to the district one chariot where the rest of the career tributes are, including Brooke.

Because this is where the Hunger Games begins.

**Okay. I'm pretty sure I promised the chariot ride as well in this chapter, but I personally don't think it would work. So that'll be up in the next chapter, which'll be tommorow, most definitley. :) Review, please! I love constructive criticism. **


	5. The Chariot Ride

**Long(er) chapter. Probably not very good. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own the Hunger Games. (I wish I owned Finnick) No profit was made. **

I walk over to the chariot, smiling and waving at every mentor and escort. I don't wave at the tributes, because they'll all be dead in a few weeks. Well, if I have it my way. I see two thirteen year olds from district eight, and that makes me shudder. I'm reminded of Annie, and know I can't kill those two. At least not the girl.

The escorts look at my face and think, '_Geranium is so lucky! I wish I could escort district four._' The tributes look at my muscles and think, "_I can't believe I'm going to die."_ It bothers me a bit, that they're giving up hope so quickly.

As soon as I arrive at the district one chariot, I notice Brooke isn't there. Has she not been accepted by the Careers? I nod to the others. There's a pretty strong Career group this year. They all nod to me and I smile at them. "Hello. I'm Finnick. District Four."

"We know, pretty boy. We saw your reaping." The boy from District One mutters.

"Just making sure. So, what're your names?" I wink at the girl, both of whom are at least three years older than me.

"I'm Ruby." The girl from District One says, waving. "He's Rex." I smile at her.

"Cena." That's the scary boy from District Two.

"Copper." The girl from his district smiles at me. I keep having flashbacks to my nightmares where they kill Annie. However, Copper and Ruby seem nice. Cena I can abide. Rex…well, I hope it doesn't come down to him and I.

I start to ask what weapons they prefer, but I hear Geranium calling me over to the chariot. I bid the others goodbye and walk over there. Brooke is already sitting there, sulking. Why would the Careers refuse her? She's big, so unless she said something really bad, there's no reason to send her away. I turn to ask her, but the stylists come and fix our positions. I'm in front of the chariot. I only have a thin rod to make sure I don't fall. If I fall on the track, I won't win. I'll just not think about it.

Amphitrite adjusts the netting woven in my hair. "You'll do great, Finnick!" The first chariot pulls out into the crowd. The roar is deafening, and we're still inside. I turn around and look at Brooke, who's wearing a shiny dress. The second chariot pulls out. I try to get myself ready to flirt with all the women. Smiling, winking, blowing kisses. That's going to be my life for the next week as we prepare. The third chariot goes. I stand up tall and, as our chariot goes, I start to wave. I sneak a peek up at the giant screen, and just as I thought, it's focusing on my face.

All the women are going crazy. One actually faints when I wink at her! And of course, they're throwing roses at me. I smile until my face hurts and then smile some more. Of course, I'm making it seem like I'm only smiling at that one woman. The president starts talking, and even though the cameras are supposed to show everyone's faces, they zip back to me every two chariots or so. The women are supposed to be listening to the president, but I can see they're staring at me. It's a bit unnerving. I'm so much younger than them, and still they stare at me. Some of them are married, too. In District Four, I get stared at a lot, but most of the girls who stare at me are my own age.

We do a final circle, and I notice a lot of the people are writing notes to themselves on some electronic device. They must be writing down whom to sponsor. I blow some more kisses and-finally-we're done. I don't realize how tired I am until we get to the training center. Every district has one floor, so it's a short ride. It's magnificent, like on our train. I'm ready to head down to my room and sleep-tomorrow is the first day of training-but Geranium insists we sit down and talk about the rides.

"Finnick, you were wonderful, of course. The crowd absolutely loved you!" _Tell me something I don't know, _I want to say to him. "Brooke, you acted too sullen. Act like you like the crowd." I blush. I feel bad for her, really. It's obvious I'm going to get all the sponsors, and I say that with no pride.

"How can I like a crowd that bets on my life and then gives me no chance to survive!" Brooke explodes. Geranium sighs and tries to begin to speak. "Yeah, don't act like I'm overreacting. My district partner's Little Mr. Perfect at everything, and so I get tossed away as that girl who'll die on the first day? No! It's not fair. I go over to the Careers and I say one wrong thing and they tell me to leave!" She storms into her room. The team looks at me.

"It's not your fault, Finnick. Tributes do this all the time," Geranium says, trying to sooth me. "She's just moody because you overshadowed her. Be proud about it. Plus, in a week, she'll be trying to kill you." Like I need any reminder. "You can go to bed now, if you'd like."

"Thank you for everything," I say to them and walk to my room. I hear Brooke crying in her room. One of the people who serve us the food walks to the door. "Is she going to be okay?" I ask her.

"She's an Avox, Finnick. Traitor. She can't talk." Geranium calls to me, like that's an everyday conversation. The girl looks down in shame.

"I'm sorry." I whisper to her. She nods and heads into Brooke's room. I take the rest of the short walk to my room to figure out what the girl did. Maybe she was planning a rebellion. She looked so familiar…and then it hits me. It's Valentina Perry, one of the tributes of the Sixtieth Hunger Games. Why would she be an Avox and not dead? Suddenly, I remember. Valentina would crush every camera she could find. She eventually stepped in quicksand and sunk. There wasn't even a body to collect…

I go into my room and try to drift off. However, voices keep me awake.

"Of course we're going to keep him alive."

"He has more talents."

"But it is unfair to the girl."

"It's the Hunger Games. Kill or be killed. And the Capitol likes him better anyways."

I finally block the voices out with my pillow and fall asleep. Of course, I'm awoken several times by nightmares of quicksand and men in white coats…

**Like it? Hate it? Review please!**


End file.
